Talk:Shimmer Mauzy
Recommended Power Progression This focuses on giving Shimmer access to healing as early as possible, while leaving empty slots for you to play with. I've also inserted the "Shapechanging" powers into the progression. Also, check out Untapped Potential for the new rules on Shapechanging/Form-binding and a list of Shapechanging powers. Powers in parentheses are non-healing powers. I've rebuilt the list from Level 1. Powers list in the form "Power: LV X" are powers chosen from a level below the maximum possible. Level Power Choices 1 Empathic Transfer, Vigor, (Primal Fear) 2 (Mind Thrust),(Deflection Field) 3 Body Adjustment;(Recall Agony) 4 (Chameleon),(Thicken Skin:LV 1 OR Hammer:LV 1)1 5 Body Purification1, (Energy Bolt) 6 (Ectoplasmic Form), (Hustle OR Assume Form2) 7 Banish Disease, Dissipate Venom: LV 3 8 Empathic Transfer Relief, (any other fourth level power.) 9 Psionic Revivify, (Assume Ability2) 10 (Any 5th level power), (Psychic Reformation: LV 4 3) 11 Psionic Restoration 12 (Any two 6th level powers) 13 (Any 7th level power) 14 (Any two 7th level powers) 15 Mend Wounds (with EK feat)4, (any other 8th level power) 16 (any two 8th level powers) 17 (any 9th level power) 18 (any 2 9th level powers) 19 (Any one power) 20 (Any two powers) 21 (Any one power) 22 (Any two powers) 23 (Any one power) 24 (Any two powers) 25 (Any three powers) 1I couldn't find a spot for two of your 1st level powers. I believe we talked about dropping Hammer, so that leaves Thicken Skin, which I picked up using a 2nd level slot. The other could have been picked up using the 3rd level slot I spent on Body Purification, but you really don't want to do that. Note that in general, using a higher level slot to pick a lower level power is non-optimal (but sometimes necessary). 2Assume Form is the replacement Metamorphosis. It is a 3rd level power from Untapped Potential. You'll probably want to swap out Hustle. Assume Ability is a 5th level power (also from Untapped). 3Psychic Reformation is from the XPH. It allows you to reallocate skills, feats, and powers, at the cost of 200 XP/level changed. It can also be used on other people. 4The Expanded Knowledge feat is from the XPH. It allows you to take a power from another power list, though the power can't be any higher than one level below your maximum. The power *doesn't* count against your powers known limit. Notes on Healing Powers Level 1 Clot This power is from Hyperconscious. It stops Con damage caused by blood loss (though not poisons). Priority: Low; Body Purification can cure the damage afterwards (assuming you survive), and I'm sure there are alchemical items that can stanch blood loss as well. Empathic Transfer This power is from the XPH. You have it, you know how it works. Priority: Taken. This is one of the top 5 healing powers in the game. Touch of Health This power is from Complete Psionic. It cures 2 hp/pp in *other* people. Priority: Low; its a (very) nice complement to Empathic Transfer/Body Adjustment, but its much more useful before that point (and Shimmer's past it). Vigor This power is from the XPH. It provides you 5 temp hp/pp. You have it, but you don't use it as often as you should. This should almost always be the first power you manifest in a combat, regardless of whether you think you will need it or not. You should *always* a have Vigor up before you use Empathic Transfer. Priority: Taken already. Level 2 Body Adjustment This power is from the XPH. It heals hit point damage. Priority: Taken; this is one of the top 5 healing powers in the game. Empathic Condition Relief This power is from Hyperconscious. It reduces the duration of dazed, confused, nauseated, shaken, and stunned effects. Without this power, the victim must suffer. In many cases, these effects have short durations, and this power cures them completely. Priority: Neutral. It's pretty much the only way to deal with these conditions, but most are only merely annoying. From the Brink This power is from Complete Psionic. It is equivalent to Cure Minor Wounds. Priority: Low; It requires a feat to take, and there are much better powers for the price. Share Pain This power is from Complete Psionic. Divide the damage between two willing targets. Great for the martyr in the party, if you have one. Priority: Neutral; there are better powers out there. Stygian Erasure This power is from Complete Psionic. It cures LEL loss. Priority: Low; counts as a "shadow power", requires a feat, and psionic restoration can do the same. Level 3 Body Purification This power is from the XPH. It heals ability damage. It does not have a "multiple target" augment, unlike Dissipate Venom and Banish Disease. Priority: Very High; this is one of the top 5 healing powers in the game. I recommend you shuffle your power list around to take this. Dissipate Venom This is a custom power that is basically equivalent to Neutralize Poison. Its augments provide Mass Neutralize Poison. Without this, poisons cannot be cured except through long-term care, probably bolstered with Body Purification. This means that poisons are *much* more likely to kill, since they do all their damage before long-term care kicks in. Priority: High. Empathic Adaptation This power is from Untapped Potential. It is similar to Empathic Transfer Relief, but only grants DR against the (hit point) damage. It can also be used on other people. Priority: Very Low; take Empathic Transfer Relief instead. Share Pain, Forced This power is from the XPH. Give half of all your received damage to an enemy. Frankly, this is a better power than Recall Agony. Priority: High; It'd be worth shuffling powers for, but you'll probably be better off gaining it later. Level 4 Banish Disease This is a custom power that is basically equivalent to Remove Disease, and with its augments Mass Remove Disease and able to cure "magical" diseases as well. Without this, diseases can only be cured through long-term care, probably bolstered with Body Purification. Priority: High. Empathic Transfer Relief This is a custom power that prevents the "conditions" (hit point damage, ability damage & drain, poisons, diseases, etc.) from affecting YOU after you have transferred them to your body for healing. Without this, you always suffer the same effect as the victim. Priority: High. Stygian Ward This is from Complete Psionic. It is the equivalent to the normal PHB spell Death Ward, and prevents LEL drain/level loss. Priority: Low; prevent instead of cure, but it counts as a "shadow power" (see the taint rules), and taking it would require a feat. Level 5 Heal The Mind This is a custom power to cure feeblemind, insanity, or other mental disability. Without it, these conditions are often incurable. These effects usually do ability drain, not damage. Priority: High. Psionic Revivify This power is from the XPH. It is the equivalent to Raise Dead. It is the *only* "resurrection" psionic power in WotC books. Priority: Very High; this is one of the top 5 healing powers in the game. Without it you are relying on my mercy and powers of metagame justification to restore dead characters. Though I have ideas, my pretty, yes, I do. MWAH-HAHAHAH-HA! ... Darn it, I did that out loud again, didn't I? Restore Extremity This power is from the XPH. Its the rough equivalent to Regenerate. Priority: Neutral; there are better powers. Restore Senses This is a custom power equivalent to Cure Blindness/Deafness. Without it, these conditions are incurable. Priority: High. Level 6 Aura Alteration This is from the XPH. It is the psionic equivalent of Remove Curse/Break Enchantment. Priority: High; this is really the only way to deal with those issues. Defer Fatality This is a power from Hyperconscious. This is a sort-of one-two psionic raise dead, but it can only affect you, and Empathic Transfer can't be used on dead people. This could be used, however, in response to you transferring in enough damage to kill you. Priority: Neutral; Transmigrate is a better resurrect power overall, but this one has no time limit. Hand of Isolation This is a power from Hyperconscious. It protects you from Shadow taint (and effects that are triggered by shadow taint) in objects. Priority: Low; these scenarios won't come up often in game. Mend Wounds This is a power from Hyperconscious. It is essentially Heal, and affects other creatures. Priority: Neutral; It requires a feat to take. Restoration, Psionic This is from the XPH. It is the equivalent of Restoration. Priority: Very High; this is one of the top 5 healing powers. It's pretty much the only way to cure LEL loss, and can also cure lots of ability damage at a shot. Suspend Life This is from the XPH. You've seen it used (at Morrick Mansion). It places the recipient in suspended animation. Priority: Neutral; useful, but there are better powers. Transmigrate This is a power from Hyperconscious. It is a blend of Resurrection and Spock's "mind dump" ability. It works for up to 1 week (!) per level. Instead of minutes, like Psionic Revivify. 1 week/level is also longer that Vath's shroud ability. Priority: High; It has its problems, but is a worthy follow on to Revivify. It definitely loses to Restoration, though. Level 7 There are no level 7 healing powers. Level 8 True Metabolism This is from the XPH. You gain Fast Healing 10. Priority: Neutral; a great healing buff, but that's about it. Probably loses to the other 8th level powers. Level 9 There are no level 9 healing powers.